


Prophecy of Lies

by HansoldMySoul



Series: Magic & Mayhem [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, Gryffindor!Johnny, HP AU, Johnil and Yutae, M/M, Oh and death eaters, Ravenclaw!Yuta and Hansol, Slytherin!Taeil and Taeyong, Ten is kinda a dick so don't read if you don't like that, Tho the actual shipping won't be till the second chapter, that's about it folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: And where it had previously been so clear cut, naught but a blurred line remained. [Johnil/Yutae, HP AU]





	

The seventh floor corridor was empty, but he'd expected no less seeing as it was way passed curfew and nobody but the patrolling prefects had a viable excuse to be out of bed. This worked well in Yuta's favour but he still covered his tracks accordingly, not putting it past Wendy, the other Ravenclaw prefect, to patrol further than the set perimeter she'd been assigned and knowing that the head boy would be making his rounds before the bell tower struck midnight which was quickly approaching.

"A little out of your usual rotation, don't you think so Nakamoto?" A carefully indifferent voice called from some place behind him, the empty and undisturbed air giving no clue as to from where the disembodied voice had originated, not that one would have been necessary. Whether from confrontation or memory, that voice could only have been one person and as Yuta cast a quick and discreet tempus charm he realised that he'd greatly misjudged how long it'd been since the last toll of the bell.

"No harm in expanding my patrol before retiring, Moon." He replied, focusing his eyes forward and muttering the wandless Colluportus charm under his breath. Unperturbed at his presence being revealed, Moon Taeil stood several feet away, dark hair swept low over narrowed eyes as he leveled his wand at the sixth year Ravenclaw with the steady hand that had found him named Head Boy at the start of his seventh year.

"I'll skip to the chase Nakamoto. Seo is still in the castle, is he not? You were his friend," The older boy spat the word with distaste, as though the very syllables would tarnish his squeaky clean reputation. "Headmaster Lee has issued a capture on sight order, you see, some of us don't want pathetic. Death Eater. Scum. Wandering. The Castle." Each word was accentuated by a step forward, his wand hand never falling even as he avoided the silent Incarcerous the younger boy had sent his way with ease.

Yuta visibly stiffened at the taboo phrase, failing to mask his anger at the clear cut accusion. "And you'd know all about Death Eaters wouldn't you Moon? After all, daddy dearest must already be grooming you to succeed in his footsteps once you graduate. Johnny isn't here and even if he was, I'd sooner Avada myself than tell you anything." It was intentionally harsh and Yuta saw the exact moment Taeil's diamond-fine control snapped. 

"Impedimenta!" He shouted in rage, his wandwork fast and precise but his judgement too clouded by emotion to evaluate the situation correctly.

"Expelliarmus!" a new, deeper voice countered. With his wand forcibly removed, Taeil stared over Yuta's shoulder, his eyes burning with hatred but didn't move from his spot, instead allowing a smirk to tug at his lips.

"So the illusive Seo Youngho has returned to Hogwarts once more," 

Yuta spun on his heel, ready to tear into Johnny for not staying put and out of sight but his rant was interrupted when he realised that they weren't alone. Behind Jaehyun, two very familiar, if not stern expressions watched the exchange with disapproval. Ji Hansol, the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect and Lee Taeyong, the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team and favourite for head boy next year (As such, Yuta liked to think of him as his biggest rival.) neither looked impressed by the exchange they'd just witnessed.

"Cursing a student, the head boy no less, in the halls after curfew? I guess you don't really want to be head boy next year Nakamoto... That's no fun, I wanted a real competition." Taeyong complained, inserting just enough condescension into his tone to to get his point across.

Yuta would've hexed him on the spot (he'd been working on a new jinx of which he would have liked to see the results on the snarky Slytherin) but Hansol's pointed frown in his direction was a clear enough warning to remind him of a conversation they'd had just last week.

(If you lose even one more point for Ravenclaw then I'm feeding you to the giant squid AND telling Professor Lau that you stole from his potions stores twice in fourth year.)

"Shut it Lee, I'll start respecting your opinion when you learn to tell the difference between a blasting hex and and shrinking jinx." He shot back, watching Taeyong turn red at the reminder of his blunder involving the Reducto curse back in fifth year. 

Johnny broke off the childish battle of wills by directly addressing the fuming head boy in front of him. 

"Death Eater? Really Moon, that's the best insult you could come up with? The only thing offensive about that is your lack of creativity." For someone who was supposed to be a wanted criminal, the Gryffindor looked remarkably relaxed with the concept of being surrounded.

"There's proof! Your own housemate vouched that you weren't present at the Quidditch game and only a Gryffinor would leave behind such a messy trail of evidence. If that didn't make it painfully clear, the ancient runes used in the unsealing were those only taught to those of the Seo bloodline." Taeil rattled off what he believed to be facts, never once breaking eye contact with the younger boy despite feeling the glares he was getting from Nakamoto.

At most, Johnny looked amused by his 'supposed evidence'.

"Ah... by my housemate, I assume you're referring to Ten? The person who was my best friend until I started scoring higher than him in Charms and suddenly became a threat? Of course he'd know I wasn't at the game, he was either. As for the trail, you really think I'd be so obvious if I was really trying to escape? If I was that obvious then you'd have figured out that it was me who reversed all your charm work right before your OWLs in fifth year.

What was the last one? The runes? I guess you're gonna have to look at Ten again because I guess you forgot who my parents adopted 12 years ago. 

Try again."

It was the most condescending way Yuta had heard the usually bright Gryffindor speak and if he was being honest, it was a little bit terrifying.

"Lost for words, Moon?" He finished, the older boy drawing back as though he was trying to draw himself up so as to look taller and more intimidating. It didn't really work, seeing as he was easily the shortest boy in his year.

"I wouldn't say that... Just buying some time. By now my memo should have reached Headmaster Lee and I suspect himself and a large portion of the teaching staff are on their way to our location as we speak." He finally replied, his previously haughty demeanor returning two-fold.

"You would be right then Mr. Moon," The commanding voice of the Headmaster echoed down the hall and everyone froze, the situation suddenly much more precarious than it had been moments ago.

"I believe you should be coming with us Mr. Seo. I assure you, we have Mr. Leechaiyapornkul in our custody already but we'd very much like to hear both sides of the story. After all, it isn't every day that a student is Crucio'd by another student on our grounds and we will get to the bottom of it. 

Johnny set his jaw before nodding and following silently. His story was solid but it wouldn't be the first time Ten pulled the wool over the eyes of authority. More than anyone Johnny knew that because he was the only person who knew that Ten was no more muggle born than he was part centaur.

Where things had once been clear cut, only a blurred line remained.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This has a second chapter coming that will hopefully clear up a lot of confusion so until then! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
